BRP Andrés Bonifacio (FF-17)
|Ship name = BRP Andrés Bonifacio |Ship namesake = Andrés Bonifacio (1863–1897), revolutionary and founder of the Katipunan movement |Ship acquired = July 21, 2016 |Ship commissioned = July 21, 2016 |Ship decommissioned = |Ship recommissioned = |Ship maiden voyage = |Ship in service = |Ship out of service = |Ship renamed = |Ship reclassified = |Ship refit = |Ship struck = |Ship reinstated = |Ship identification = * *Callsign: 4DIIL *Pennant number: FF-17 |Ship motto = Semper Paratus (Always Ready) |Ship nickname = |Ship honours = |Ship honors = |Ship captured = |Ship fate = |Ship status = In active service |Ship notes = |Ship badge = }} |module2= | Ship displacement = 3,250 tons, probably less due to removal of several weapons & sensors system | Ship length = | Ship beam = | Ship height = | Ship draft = | Ship power = | Ship propulsion =*Combined diesel or gas (CODOG) arrangement: *2 × Fairbanks-Morse 38TD8-1/8-12 12-cylinder diesel engines, each producing *Total diesel engine output: , and *2 × Pratt & Whittney FT4A-6 gas turbines, each producing *Total gas turbine output: Saunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004–2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. | Ship speed = | Ship range = | Ship endurance = 45 Days | Ship boats = 2 × RHIB | Ship complement = | Ship time to activate = | Ship sensors = * X & S-band radars (for reinstallation) * Sperry Mk 92 mod. 1 Fire Control System | Ship EW = 2 × Mk.36 Super Rapid Blooming Offboard Countermeasures (SRBOC) Chaff and Decoy Launching System | Ship armament = * 1 × Mk.75 Oto Melara 76mm Compact gun * 6 x M2HB Browning .50 caliber machine guns | Ship armor = | Ship aircraft = 1 × AgustaWestland AW109Power naval helicopter | Ship aircraft facilities = retractable hangar and flight deck | Ship notes = }} }} BRP Andrés Bonifacio (FF-17) is a frigate of the Philippine Navy and the third Gregorio del Pilar-class frigate In commission. She is the second ship of the Philippine Navy to be named after Andrés Bonifacio, a Filipino revolutionary leader, regarded as the "Father of the Philippine Revolution" and one of the most influential national heroes of the Philippines. From 1967–2016 the ship was a high endurance cutter of the United States Coast Guard that was named . The U.S. decommissioned the cutter in early 2016 and the Philippines acquired it under the Excess Defense Articles and the Foreign Assistance Act. BRP Andrés Bonifacio was designated as "FF-17" when she was commissioned into the Philippine Navy, following the new designation scheme adapted in mid-2016. It would have been designated "PF-17" under the old designation scheme. The frigate was formally received by the Philippine Navy on July 21, 2016, and commissioned to service on the same day at the USCG base at Alameda, California. She arrived in Manila on December 9, 2016 after port visit in Guam on December 5, 2016. Notable Operational Deployments BRP Andres Bonifacio was sent to Malaysia for its first international deployment as a Philippine Navy ship, to be the Philippines' representative in the Langkawi International Maritime and Aerospace Exhibition 2017 (LIMA 2017) from March 21 to 26, 2017. The ship also had a port call at the Lumut Naval Base in Perak, Malaysia and conducted joint exercises with the Royal Malaysian Navy, before docking at Port Klang, Selangor, Malaysia for a goodwill visit from March 30 to April 3, 2017. See also * List of ships of the Philippine Navy * BRP Andrés Bonifacio (PF-7) * Gregorio del Pilar-class frigate * BRP Gregorio del Pilar (FF-15) * BRP Ramon Alcaraz (FF-16) References Hamilton-class cutters of the Philippine Navy Category:Ships of the Philippine Navy Category:Ships built in Louisiana Category:1967 ships